Studies will be directed toward the elucidation of humoral immune mechanisms that may be operative (1) in experimental and human syphilis and (2) following vaccination with Treponema pallidum, utilizing the methods of passive protection and neutralization. Studies will also be directed toward the elucidation of cell-mediated mechanisms that may be operative in the experimental and human disease.